In a photolithography process in a semiconductor manufacturing process, an exposure distribution (hereinafter, dose data) in a shot is changed in some cases for uniforming a pattern dimension in a shot on a wafer.
Specifically, in order to obtain the dose data, an amount of change of the pattern dimension when a dose amount is changed is measured in advance. Then, a dimension of a pattern is measured at a plurality of positions in a shot after wafer exposure, and the dose amount that uniforms the dimension at each point is calculated. Thereafter, typically, the dose data for uniforming the pattern dimension over the whole surface in the shot is expressed by an approximate function based on the dose amount. However, the function diverges at a shot edge such as a Kerf region and therefore indicates abnormal dose amount in some cases.